Kiss Me
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: Some sort of Quick one shot that i can't explain. rated t for very mild language and, as you know, i'm very cautious


"Quinn?" Puck asks in disbelief, staring down at the girl who's currently lying on the grass with a pair of headphones in which are plugged into her iPhone.

It takes her a minute to notice her ex-boyfriend, and as soon as she does she pauses Snow Patrol's version of _Run_, which is currently blasting through her speakers. "Hey, Puckerman. Whatcha want?"

"What are you doing?" He throws his battered backpack to the ground and raises an eyebrow.

"Taking in nature." She says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Join me."

"What, you mean like, lie on the ground? No."

"Puck!" She whines, a scowl appearing on her face.

"Don't make that face, you look weird. Still pretty — I mean you're always pretty — but weird." He says, finally resisting and dropping to the ground beside Quinn.

"Noah Puckerman, that might just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Quinn says with a small smile.

"Hmm. Guess so."

"Tell me one thing you don't like about yourself." She says after a moment.

"What?"

"Tell me one thing you don't like about yourself." She repeated.

"Uh... not nailing that chick with the double d's."

"Puck, I'm serious."

"Okay. Probably the fact that I've created this image of myself that shows me as this man whore who turns people gay and—"

"You didn't turn Santana gay, idiot." She mocks, hitting him lightly in the arm. "She was just really good at hiding it. Well, not really, but most of the people at our school are oblivious idiots, so there was really no difficulty in keeping her sexuality a secret. But anyway, go on."

"And who gets the head cheerleader, aka his best friend's girlfriend, pregnant and then goes to juvie and doesn't care about it." Puck finishes. "You?"

"Sixteen and pregnant. Hands-down, thing I hate most about myself. But it's weird, y'know? Like, I hate that about myself, but I love what we got out of it. Beth."

"Not Lucy Caboosey?" He questions, confused.

After a moment, Quinn shakes her head. "No, not Lucy Caboosey. Because without Lucy Caboosey, I never would of won prom queen or become head cheerleader or most importantly, I never would of met you."

"So..."

"Yeah. So." Her voice wavers. "Puck... things have been super weird between us, and I want to clear everything up because this is our senior year and you were my first and you're the father of my baby and I love you."

"You love me?" His voice is filled with hope (and a tiny bit of disbelief).

"Yes. I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, still love you, Noah Puckerman. Not in a platonic way, either. Happy?"

"Very." He pauses. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"If you still love me, then you'll have no problem kissing me. Kiss me. On the lips. Tongue not neccessary but preferred. Right here, right now with everybody watching."

"Puck—"

"Do you love me?" His voice is laced with fear, but he's still trying to be confident.

"Yes."

"Then kiss me!"

"Fine." She moves forward and rests her lips on Puck's, slipping her tongue in. And that's when he feels it. Not the corny 'fireworks and World War II' shit that everybody lies about feeling (at least that's what he thinks), but that feeling where you just let yourself go because even if it's just for a second, you have the feeling that with that person anything can happen as long as they're with you.

_Three days later_

"Quinn, is it true that you and Noah Puckerman were spotted kissing on Tuesday?" Jacob Ben Israel asks, shoving a microphone into Quinn's face.

"Yep." She replies, not looking up from the paragraph of her History textbook she's highlighting.

"So does this mean 'Fabruck' is back on?"

"Maybe, and who calls it that? Don't ever say 'Fabruck' again. Like, ever."

"What would you prefer?" Jacob asks.

"For you to leave me alone. But, if that's not good enough for you, then call it 'Quick.' Good enough now?"

"Yes, bye."

"Noah, can you confirm that you and Quinn are dating again?" Jacob demands as he approaches Puck, his camera crew following suit.

"No comment."

"Quinn admitted to kissing you on Tuesday."

"Yeah, that happened. But we're not dating, not really. We're taking things slow, 'cause of what happened last time. Go away."

"Are you still in love with Ms. Fabray?"

"Beat it! Kurt might of cheated on Blaine, go report on that." He says, flipping off Jacob.


End file.
